One Night Stand
by Marblez
Summary: NCISCSINY. SLASH. MPREG. This is the story of love, fear and learning. A love that ony becomes stronger and even more complicated. A fear of something new, of something different. And learning from everything that happens. FlackTonyGibbs. DannyMac.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI; NY or NCIS.

A/N - This is a crossover between the two series. With NCIS it begins a year after Tony joins Gibbs' team, no Kate or McGee yet. With CSI it begins a year before Season One.

Warnings - Slash (lots of), multiple pairings and MPREG.

One Night Stand 

Prologue.

Upon waking the hangover hit him like a truck but the memories of the night before didn't, they took a few moments of lying there in agony to remember just what he got up to at that party that Tony had literally dragged him to. When they were finally clear in his mind they hit him more like a train, as had the lithe body lying asleep next to him. He, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had gotten drunk and had sex with a stranger, a very handsome, male stranger.

"Oh shit," he hissed, almost smacking himself on the head before he realised how much that would hurt with a hangover. Instinct took over quickly and he slipped out of the unfamiliar bed and searched from his clothes, pulling them on quickly, the quicker got out of here the quicker he could hide what had happened. What he didn't know was that the man still lying on the bed was no longer asleep and was now watching the older man calmly, sadness in his light blue eyes as his partner from the night before hurried to get away. "Where the fuck are my shoes?"

"I'd try the other room," the other man finally spoke. Gibbs' head snapped up, staring worriedly at the younger man. "I remember loosing most of my clothes and shoes in there so yours might be there too."

"Thanks," Gibbs said awkwardly, turning to leave the room.

"Don't I even get to know your name?"

"I thinks it's better if we didn't, I mean I don't normally…" Gibbs was at loss as to what to say and that didn't happen often to the NCIS Special Agent.

"That's alright," the man sighed and turned his head away, "It was nice meeting you." The man stayed turned away as Gibbs left the room, found his shoes amidst the other clothes and then left the room which turned out to be on the second floor of a cheap hotel. If Tony had seen him leave the club with the other man he was never going to live it down.

Flack stayed still in the bed, facing away from the door and listening to the sounds of his sexual partner leaving. He himself hadn't been too drunk last night, could remember almost everything that had happened. The pair had chatted at the bar, Flack had suggested a walk for some fresh air. They'd walked, chatted and ended up kissing each other senseless. It had been the other man who had hailed a taxi, ordering the driver to go to a cheap hotel nearby, it was the other man who had paid for the rooms. Flack however had been the one to initiate the rest of the nightly activities even though he had been bottom all three times.

The night before had been the first time in a long time that Flack had hooked up with someone from a club and the first time in maybe years that it was a guy, mostly it was girls who wanted to go to bed with him and only then after a few dates. Last night had also been the one he'd enjoyed most in the last few years. It really was a shame that the other man obviously didn't feel the same way, the other man definitely wanted to forget it even happened if his hasty escape was anything to go by.

A/N There you go and as a treat here's chappie one…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI; NY or NCIS.

A/N - This is a crossover between the two series. With NCIS it begins a year after Tony joins Gibbs' team, no Kate or McGee yet. With CSI it begins a year before Season One.

Warnings - Slash (lots of), multiple pairings and MPREG.

One Night Stand 

Chapter One.

"Hey Tony, um I was just calling to, well, it sounds a bit stupid bit I met a guy at your party last month and I was wondering who he was. So, um, if you could give me a call that'd be great. Flack."

His friends message had been waiting for him when he got home from the office after two days straight searching for a murderer of two, mother and child. Turned out to be her LT Commander of a husband. It was rather strange to hear Flack sound so nervous and unsure, in all the time Tony had known Flack and than now mounted up to numerous years he'd only heard his friend speak to him like that once before. That had been when in senior year of college the New Yorker had admitted to being bisexual. With a slightly worried frown Tony dialled Flacks mobile.

"Hello?" Flack answered after three rings.

"Hey Flack, it's Tony. Got your message," Tony said into the phone in his usual cheery voice. "So you met someone and didn't tell me eh?"

"Yeah, well, he, we, um…" Flacks stutter was back and even worse than in the message, "There's a little more to it that unfortunately."

"You got laid didn't you?" Tony asked happily.

"Yeah and it was the best that I've felt in a long, long time but he, well he literally fled the hotel the morning after. B-But I can't stop thinking about him," Flack explained sadly and Tony's face fell with each word, "He didn't even stay long enough for anything other than 'Hello.'"

"Don, I'm sorry…" Tony said sadly.

"It gets worse Tony. I'm pregnant."

"Oh Flack…"

"And-And I just want to know his name. I know he wont w-want me or the baby but I want to be able to-to tell my child the name of their father. I don't want to have to tell them that I d-don't know.," Flack explanation was thick with unshed tears.

"Will you tell the father?"

"M-Maybe someday but not now," Flack sighed so sadly Tony wanted to drive to New York right then to give his friend a tight hug. "So can you help me, if I g-give you a description I mean?"

"I'll do what I can Flack."

"Thanks. Well he's um, a little shorter than you maybe but he's got more muscles," Flacks began, his comment about muscles bringing an indignant 'Hey!' from Tony, "Well he was. Blue eyes but sometimes they looked more grey than blue. He had silver hair with some bits dark and some bits light, a short back and sides style but the top was slightly longer and almost spiky." Tony suddenly didn't like the way that this was sounding. "And his voice was both strong and commanding but gentle and kind all at once. At least when he was drunk that it. Do you know who I'm-who I'm talking about?"

"You've got it bad haven't you?" Tony asked sadly. "Did he smell of a mixture of coffee and sawdust?" He didn't really want an affirmative answer.

"Yeah he did, I was just about to add that," Flack agreed, "I take you know, who he is I mean." Tony sighed.

"I do. That is a perfect description of my boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, known to most as Gibbs for obvious reasons," Tony supplied the information slowly, "He's also an ex-marine like you're friend Mac."

"And let me guess as straight as can be?" Flack asked, suddenly sounding almost bitter. Tony was partly thankful that the frightening stutter had finally gone.

"Well he's been married and divorced three times and has had many red headed girlfriends in the two years I've worked for him. I'm sorry Flack," Tony said quietly, wincing as he spoke.

"It's alright Tony, he was very drunk at the time so I didn't expect any less. Not quite expecting the three ex-wives though, that's a surprise," Flacks voice now held a resigned tone to it. "Well I'd best go. I'm actually at work, night shift."

"Keep in touch Flack and if you ever need my help I'm only a call away," Tony half offered, half ordered. He could almost sense Flack nodding slowly into the phone pressed to his ear.

"I will Tony, and thanks," Flack finally answered, his voice quiet, "Bye." Both men hung up their phones, Tony placing his gently in it's cradle.

"Gibbs you really are a bastard."

When he saw the doctor he was told that the foetus was developing well and that so far there didn't seem to be any problems. As his pregnancy developed and his scans continued the doctor confirmed that the child would not suffer from Downs Syndrome or anything else like that. It was only when he was almost into his fourth month that the baby bump began to show at all and he finally told his friends.

"You're what?!?" Danny asked in shock, his eyes wide. Everyone else was stunned into silence. Flack shifted slightly uncomfortably before answering,

"I'm pregnant, almost four months," he cleared his throat quickly before speaking again, his voice a little stronger than before, "And before you ask the father doesn't know, wont know and you don't know him." His friends still looked confused and shocked all at the same time so Flack didn't wait for an answer, just continued to speak, "My boss has told me that I can stay on field work until I can't put my vest on any more an then I'm desk bound. I'll get maternity leave a little over a month before my due date or when I stop being useful. My boss is a good guy."

"I don't believe it," it was Danny who spoke in his shocked voice again.

"What do you mean when you say the father wont know? Why wont you tell him?" Stella asked gently, her voice kind.

"He was drunk and he made it quite clear when he fled the morning after. It was pretty clear that he wouldn't have done it sober and I won't burden him with a child from a fuck he didn't want," Flack shrugged and smiled at his friends, "I'm alright, honest."

"Well you aren't going to be alone through all this, you've got all of us," Aiden said calmly, walking up to Flack and hugging him gently before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," Flack hugged her back quickly before she moved back to stand with the other investigators. Stella took her place in the hug, pressing her own kiss to Flack's cheek. Her hug actually lasted longer than Aiden's had for some reason. Hawkes didn't hug the lanky detective but shook his hand enthusiastically, talking all the while in a babble of crazy medical talk. Flack could only smile fondly at his medical friend.

"I'm afraid we'd best get back to our case," Stella said quietly and with another, smaller hug each she and Aiden left the room, heading towards the lab already in deep conversation.

"And I'd best get back, I've got an autopsy to begin," Hawkes said in his usually cheery tone before all but bouncing out of the office, humming softly as he went. At the word 'Autopsy' Flack turned a little pale and placed a hand over his mouth, closing his eyes briefly.

"Are you going to be sick?" Danny asked worriedly.

"No I'll be fine," Flack said quietly from behind his hand, "I'll wait until Mac's said his piece before I go and throw up." Danny looked at his lover confused, so far Mac hadn't said a word. Now that Danny looked him over he could see the tenseness in his stance, arms folded over his chest and the clear anger burning in the ex-marines beautiful eyes.

"Mac?" Danny's question was gentle but Mac didn't react to him, only continued to glare at Flack. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the angry man spoke, his voice low and horribly calm,

"How could you, of all people, be so irresponsible as to get knocked up by a drunken one night stand who by the sounds of it didn't even tell you his name?" Mac's voice was filled with a calm sort of anger.

"I do know his name Mac."

"Did he tell you that or did you have to find out after, ask someone else for the name of the man who knocked you up?" Mac demanded.

"It doesn't matter how I know his name…"

"It bloody well does. I thought I knew you better than that but obviously I don't. Not at all it seems, I never thought you could be so disgusting," Mac sneered. Danny's head snapped back and forth between them, appalled by the behaviour of his boyfriend. He'd never thought to see Mac act like this, he'd never heard him sound so bitter and disgusted all at once, especially not about one of his friends.

"Mac what's wrong with you?" Danny asked.

"Nothing's wrong with **me** Danny," Mac growled, his glare never leaving Flack face, "I'm just disgusted at my apparent friends behaviour."

"No you're not Mac," Flack said sadly, "You're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Mac scoffed. Danny was still in silent shock by Mac's behaviour, so unlike what his lover was normally like.

"Because I'm going to have the one thing you truly want Mac, a child. You tried for one with Claire but then 9/11 happened and you wont have told him but you hope that Danny will one day tell you that he's pregnant. You hope every time after you make love don't you Mac? You probably don't even realise you're doing it do you? You try to deny how much you want a baby but that's what's caused this," Flack said, his voice calm and even, not a single trace of anger or malice. Danny watched as his strong lover suddenly crumbled, falling into Flack's welcome arms.

"It's not fair…" Mac all but sobbed into Flack's shoulder. Danny felt as if his heart were breaking, he'd never known, Mac had never told him.

"I know Mac, I know," Flack soothed gently, rocking the ex-marine in his arms. "Shhh, come on your scaring Danny. I doubt he's ever seen you like this." Mac turned his head away from Flack and looked at Danny, his eyes blood shot from tears and his cheeks stained red. Quickly he tried to hide the new tears, wipe his cheeks with his hands but Danny wouldn't let him, taking Mac into his own strong arms.

"You scared me just now," he whispered softly in Mac's ear as the older man pressed his face into Danny's shoulder. "You should have told me sooner love."

"I'm sorry Danny, I'm sorry," Mac mumbled. Flack smiled softly at Danny as his grip tightened around his lover. "I should have told you, I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot, I over reacted, Don, I'm sorry…"

"It's ok Mac, I'll leave the two of you alone now that we've sorted that little mess out," Flack said with a small smile, his stomach suddenly giving a horrible lurch, "Ok I'm going to go and be sick now, I'll catch up with you two later." He turned and fled the room, a hand pressed over his mouth as he raced to the bathroom cursing morning sickness all the way. It was not morning sickness, it was all fucking day sickness. Thankfully the two men were too busy kissing to notice his hasty retreat, if they'd noticed they'd have worried too much about him and too little about themselves. For now he would be fine.

A/N There were go, tell me what you think. I'll even read the flames if you think it's that crap.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI; NY or NCIS.

A/N - This is a crossover between the two series. With NCIS it begins a year after Tony joins Gibbs' team, no Kate or McGee yet. With CSI it begins a year before Season One.

Warnings - Slash (lots of), multiple pairings and MPREG.

One Night Stand 

Chapter Two. 

Tony's phone had been ringing on an off for the last ten minutes and it was driving Kate crazy. Where the hell was the other field agent? And why wasn't whoever it was ringing his mobile? The phone stopped and Kate sighed, looking back to her screen but then it started up again. Now she may have only been there for a little over two months but she knew how Tony was and how annoyed he'd be if she answered it…which was rather a good reason to do it. Anything to get Tony back for everything he did to her.

"That's it." She jumped up, walked around her desk and picked up his phone. "NCIS. Caitlin Todd speaking." Unsure if it would a persistent girlfriend or something actually important Kate had decided to go for the proper and correct way of answering someone else's phone in the office.

"Hi, I'm trying to get hold of Tony DiNozzo."

"He's not here at the moment. Have you tried his cell phone?" Kate asked politely, the guy on the other end sound professional.

"I don't have his cell number. I'm calling on behalf of Don Flack." The name didn't ring any bells with Kate. "Could I leave a message for Mr DiNozzo?"

"Sure, let me grab a pen," Kate reached over and picked up Tony's little notebook and one of his biros, perching on the edge of Tony's desk, "Go ahead."

"Right. Just tell him that it's a boy. He was born at 10:40 today. He's healthy, weighed 8 pounds 2 ounces. And Flack hasn't decided on a middle name yet but the babies first name is Samuel." Kate was writing quickly, taking down everything the man was saying. "And Flack wants to see Tony."

"Ok. I got all that. Who should I put down as the caller?" Kate asked.

"Danny Messer, NYPD Crime Lab."

"Ok. I'll pass on the message to Tony."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Kate hung up just as Tony walked out of the elevator, take-away bags in his hand. It seemed he'd been on his lunch run, a lunch run that took an hour and a half. "About time Tony…"

"Hey! Use your own phone!" he frowned angrily, shoving her towards her own desk. "Stay away from mine."

"Possessive much Tony?" Kate asked, "And just so you know I was answering your phone as it had been ringing off and on for nearly ten minutes."

"You answered my phone?!" Tony's hands actually protectively covered his phone as if she had somehow hurt its feelings.

"Yeah because someone was missing," Kate said accusingly.

"Who was it?" Tony asked.

"I don't think I'll tell you," Kate turned away from him, grinning as she teased the other agent, "It was something about a baby so I doubt it's important to you Mr Playboy." Tony gave a loud gasp and spun her round by her shoulders.

"A baby? Was it Flack's baby? Was the caller Don Flack?" Tony looked incredibly worried now, his hands too tight as he gripped her.

"No, it was Danny Messer but it was on behalf of Don Flack," Kate said, shrugging Tony's hands off her shoulders, "What's up with you Tony? A minute ago you were…"

"What about Don's baby? Is there something wrong?" Tony asked, his eyes holding a panic Kate had never seen before, "Kate! Is the baby alright?!?"

"Geez Tony, chill. The baby's fine. The guy, Danny, was calling to tell you that," she looked down at the pad still in her hand, "Samuel was born today at 10:40 weighing 8 pounds 2 ounces and is healthy."

"Samuel…" Tony's voice had taken on a dreamy sort of sound.

"And Flack wants to see you. That was the message I took. You ok now Tony?" Kate asked worriedly.

"He had a boy," his voice was very cheerful now, "Brilliant! I'm gonna have to get some time off, go and see my honorary nephew. Oh I'm so happy! A boy!" Kate had never, ever seen the other agent like this. It was actually a little bit…scary.

"What's going on here?" Gibbs demanded as he entered the office.

"Flack had a boy!" Tony all but shouted.

"What does this have to do with our case?" Gibbs asked, his voice low.

"Nothing! I need some time off. Flack wants to see me," Tony was still jumping around, for once seemingly unfazed by the Gibbs stare. "A little boy. I'm an honorary uncle! Yes!" He punched the air happily and then started packing his things away, "I've got to get to New York! I'll leave right away…"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted angrily. "Explain what you are talking about right now or you'll find yourself missing a job!" Tony froze, staring at Gibbs as if seeing him for the first time.

"Flack has had his baby," he spoke quietly as if he were a scalded child.

"And Flack is?" Gibbs asked.

"My best friend from Collage. You've met him. At my birthday party," Tony explained quietly, "He's had a baby and is asking to see me. I need to go. I really want to go," Tony bit his lip, "Please can I go." Kate stared at Tony with wide eyes. Even after two months she'd realised that he wasn't the type of person to say please.

"When the case is solved," Gibbs looked away, turning to a file on his desk. Tony looked about to argue, he obviously wanted to go then and there but then he sighed and put his jacket down and dropped his bag into it's usual place.

"If it's alright boss I'll just call and tell them I'll be there when I can," Tony's voice wasn't so chipper now. Gibbs nodded,

"I'm going down to see Abby. Kate, get back to work on finding our LT."

"Yes Boss," she sat at her computer and began typing away even as she watched Tony take out his mobile. "You should probably ring Danny Messer, the guy who called." Her suggestion was met with a nod as he went through his contacts list to find the right number. "It sounded like your friend was probably a bit busy."

"Thanks Kate," Tony had found it and hit call, pressing the phone to his ear. Finally, three rings later someone picked up. "Hello? This is Tony DiNozzo. I've just been given the message about Don and…and Sam."

"This is Danny Messer. I work with Don."

"Hi Danny."

"You gonna be able to come to the hospital soon? He really wants to see you. Had me call you before I called his parents."

"That sounds like Don, still not getting on with his old man."

"Just doesn't like being compared to him mostly, or getting stuff because of him. So when can you get here?"

"Well…I'm actually working on a case at the moment and my Boss won't let me leave until we solve it but as soon as it's all over I'll be there."

"A case?"

"Didn't Donny boy mention? I work for NCIS."

"Huh?"  
"Insulting…Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Oh. Navy cops?"

"Stop digging yourself a hole mate. And like I said I'll be there as soon as I can. I can't wait to see Don again and see little Sammy boy." Tony could feel Gibbs' gaze on the back of his neck as he spoke, having turned his chair away from the older man when he'd started the conversation. "So when the case is over shall I ring you and get all the details of where I need to go. I can tell you how long I can stay then too. I've got some leave due anyway, I might take it."

"That'll be great. Well I'll talk to you then."

"Yeah. Well…bye."

"Bye. Say hi to Flack and Sammy for me."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Tony ended his call and slipped his phone into his pocket as he swung his chair around, his hands resting on his keyboard. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly before getting back to his work.

It had taken two more days for their case to be solved and put to bed, two days of Tony sneaking phone calls to Danny, finding out about Flack's condition and little Sammy. And then as soon as his work was wrapped up he booked the rest of the week off and drove all the way to New York, almost doing a Gibbs in regards to his speed and carelessness. Calling Danny on the way he found out where he had to go and was thankful it was one of the places he knew reasonably well…as in he actually knew where it was. His parking in the hospital car park was questionable but he didn't care. Running inside he demanded from the poor woman on the reception desk for his friends room number.

"No running!" someone screamed at him as he ran down the corridors. He slowed down slightly, going to a very fast walk. His stomach was jumping with excitement as he turned into the correct ward. Scanning the faces of the men in the beds he went along the room until he found the bed he was looking for.

"Tony!" Flack cried out with a broad smile, "You came!"

"I had to solve a case first," Tony said, moving to Flack's side to give him one of the tightest hugs of his life. "How are you?"

"I'm ok now. I was so tired the first couple of days after," Flack gave a laugh, "Now I'm just fidgety and want to get out of here. They're keeping me and Sammy in for observation though, till Friday." Tony laughed at Flack's unhappy pout.

"Where is he?" Tony asked eagerly.

"For an investigator you're not very observant," Flack pointed to the cot at the foot of his bed, "He's right there." Tony bit his lip and went to the cot, leaning over it slowly. And he couldn't help but going 'awwwww' at the sight that he found. The tiny baby was dressed in a blue all in one and his legs and arms were spread, his tiny fists clenched. His eyes were closed, long black lashes resting against podgy cheeks, his little lips open in a small oh as he slept. And there was a mop of dark hair on his head, already curling slightly like Flack's did if he let it grow long enough.

"That's a lot of hair," Tony finally commented.

"Everyone's said that. Mom said I was born with a full head of hair too," Flack answered. Tony frowned, looking at him.

"Have they being to see you?" he asked finally.

"Yup. Weren't too happy he wasn't another Don Flack Jr. They were even less happy to find out I wasn't with the father any longer," Flack looked away from his friend. "And then they asked who the father was."

"And…?"

"And my father stormed out when I wouldn't tell them. My mother just looked disappointed in me." Tony moved away from the sleeping babe and sat on the edge of Flack's bed, taking his friend in his arms easily.

"They're not worth you getting upset about."

"How many times have you told me that?" Flack asked sadly, leaning his head on Tony's shoulder gratefully.

"Ooh I stopped counting in college," Tony laughed in Flack's ear.

"That was probably a good idea," Flack joined in the laughter. Their laughter was disturbed by little Sammy waking up…unhappy.

"Oh no no little man, what's up?" Tony asked as he hopped of the bed and went back to the cot. "Can I pick him up?" He looked to Flack who nodded. Carefully, ever so carefully Tony put his hands under the baby and lifted him up, settling him into the crook of his right arm.

"Support his head," was all that Flack said and Tony did so. Gently he began to rock Sammy, making shushing noises as the baby cried on. It took five minutes or so but the cries reduced to a little grizzling.

"That's better," Tony told the little boy quietly. Wide blue eyes blinked up at him as a tiny hand took a grip on his gun holster straps. "What a strong grip. And beautiful eyes. Do you think they'll stay blue?" The question was to Flack as Tony perched on the bed once more.

"Well mine are blue…"

"Very."

"…and his other fathers are blue too so there's a fair chance his will stay as they are," Flack answered with a small smile. Tony nodded softly and shifted the baby slightly, to make it more comfortable to hold him. This upset the little lad however and his cries began anew. "Hand him over Tony, maybe he wants his daddy."

"Here you are little man, over to daddy…" Tony said cheerfully as he passed the baby over. And the cries stopped. "Typical. Flack, you're son doesn't like me."

"No, he does like you. It's near his feeding time so that'll be why he's grumpy. He's got to like his Uncle Tony," Flack grinned at the NCIS Agent. "How long can you stay?"

"I took the rest of the week off. I don't however have a place to stay," Tony answered with a grin. "I was hoping a friend of mine would be able to put me up but he seems a little preoccupied."

"You know where my apartment is, my keys are there, use it," Flack grinned at him, "Just please, no parties." Tony laughed and thanked him, picking up the set of keys, promising no parties. "And a few visits as payment wouldn't go amiss."

"Well it's you and little'un I'm here to see so visit's are a given. As is shopping," Tony gave a shrug, "Must use my leave sensibly. Shopping must be done. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Well…could you get some baby supplies? You'll see what I have already but my little boy here decided to make an early appearance so I'm not quite ready. And the nappies I've got will be too big. I need premature baby ones," Flack said calmly.

"He was premature?" Tony asked worriedly, "Shouldn't he be in one of those box things? The plastic cots with the…the…"

"No he wasn't that premature Tony. Only two weeks. It does mean he's rather small but he'll get bigger soon enough, only he's smaller than I anticipated," this seemed to satisfy Tony who relaxed, his worry for little Sammy receding.

"I can get you anything you want and/or need," Tony agreed calmly, "I like shopping, it's fun. It's a fun way to waste an unwanted trust fund too." The trust fund he spoke of had been set up by his grandfather for him and it had a rather scary amount of money in it. Tony hated it. Tony liked working, earning his money and so he only used the trust fund when he really, really needed to. Treating Flack and little Sammy would most definitely come under that category. "Did you create a nursery for him? In your apartment?"

"No. Stella and Aiden did, they insisted," Flack laughed, bouncing little Sammy as he did so, "They painted it green because I wouldn't find out if it were a boy or a girl. According to them it's a colour that would have been suitable for either but I still think green is a boys colour."

"Then it's a good thing little Sammy's a boy isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is." They both smiled down at the now dozing little boy.

"Had you picked his name? Before the birth?" Tony asked, moving to sit in the not so comfortable chair by the bed.

"Yeah. Sammy for a boy or Alice for a girl. After my great-grandparents," Flack answered, "And for middle names it would have been Rebecca for a girl."

"What's Sammy's middle name?" Tony asked, leaning back casually.

"Jethro." Tony smiled sadly at that. "Even if I never tell his father about him he'll always have that little bit of him. Sammy I mean. He'll have something of his father. 'Course I'll tell him about his father but having his name will be something…real. Something solid."

"That's nice," Tony said softly. "He'll appreciate it when he grows up. I know I would if it were me." He reached out his hand and gently trailed his fingertips over Sammy's soft little head. "I cannot believe how absolutely adorable he is."

"I know. I think that every time I see him," Flack smiled goofily, "I have however been reassured that that will change once I get him home and get all the sleepless nights."

"You'll love it."

"I know."

Returning to work for Tony was horrible, Gibbs seemed grumpier than ever. They'd caught a case while he was away and were still in the thick of it when he returned. He literally only had time to put a photo of Don and Sammy on his desk before he was being thrown into some dangerous undercover assignment.

A/N There we go, long in coming but I hope worth the wait. Tell me if it wasn't.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI; NY or NCIS

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI; NY or NCIS.

A/N - This is a crossover between the two series. With NCIS it begins a year after Tony joins Gibbs' team, no Kate or McGee yet. With CSI it begins a year before Season One.

Warnings - Slash (lots of), multiple pairings and MPREG.

One Night Stand

Chapter Three.

Months past and little Sammy grew and grew. During the day Flack entrusted his son to his neighbour Mrs Pertwinkle, a grandmother with plenty of practise with babies. And because she was retired she didn't mind it when he called her and informed her he was having to stay late for a case. He'd even had a key cut for her so that she could put Sammy to bed in his own cot it he was ever that late. All too soon it was Christmas and little Sammy had been invited along with his father to the CSI teams Christmas party, taking place at Mac and Danny's apartment.

"Where on earth did you get those clothes for him?" Stella asked as Flack took Sammy our of his car seat and coat. The baby boys t-shirt was white but on the front of it was the NYPD badge and his little trousers were black, just like his baby shoes. He looked like a baby police officer.

"My friend Tony had them commissioned as a Christmas present," Flack smiled, handing the wriggling Sammy over to the eager Danny. "You haven't seen the best bit yet." He picked up the black coat once more and turned it round so that they could see the yellow writing on it's back. 'NY:CSI'. This got loud laughs from the CSI's in the room. "I know it's a little early for him to already be wearing his Christmas presents but this seemed like the perfect occasion."

"You were right there," Aiden laughed, reaching over to take little Sammy's hands in hers, "Don't you look handsome? Yes you do, almost as handsome as your daddy. Yes you are." Sammy smiled back at her, his toothless grin one of the cutest sights most of them had ever seen.

The night progressed with merriment and laughter and quite a bit of alcohol for everyone but Flack, no one was driving and most would probably be staying the night on Mac's floor. Flack however had a baby to get home. Stella had come armed with a camera and the thing made an appearance every five minutes when something funny or cute happened. Sammy had lost the fight against sleep at about nine thirty whilst being held by Mac. The ex-marine hadn't complained at all, just held the baby in his arms as he slept, one little fist clutching at Mac's shirt button. Stella took many photo's of this, especially when Danny snuggled up close to him. The best one she took was of both the Godparents gazing down at the sleeping baby with love and adoration shining out of their eyes.

"You're gonna wear that camera out Stella," Flack commented.

"Nah," the woman said with a grin. She hadn't told him but she was making Sammy a photo-album for his Christmas present, of the little boys first Halloween (he'd spent the day dressed as a skeleton and looking completely adorable), his first Thanksgiving and his first Christmas. It was going to a be a huge photo album, really, really huge but her little honorary nephew deserved it.

The party started to wind down at about midnight, Aidan and Hawkes were nearly asleep on the floor thanks to the alcohol they had drunk. Danny was asleep, curled up against Mac who was still holding his Godson. Stella had finally put away her camera and was trying to tidy up a little despite being told not to by everyone. And Flack was getting his things together to go home.

"You could stay," Mac said softly, "Everyone else is Flack."

"Sammy…" Flack began.

"Is well and truly out of it," Mac looked down at the baby.

"He'll wake us all at silly o'clock in the morning," Flack warned.

"Don't care."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

The knock on his door came just as he was sitting down to his microwaved dinner. He sighed, shaking his head at the perfect timing and rose to answer. Opening the door he found something he really didn't expect.

"Danny?" The smaller man seemed to be near tears.

"F-Flack? Can-Can I come in?" Danny mumbled, not looking his friend in the eyes at all. Flack opened the door the rest of the way without another sound and gently pulled his friend into the apartment.

"Danny what's wrong?" Flack asked, forcing the smaller man to sit down on the couch. Sammy, spotting his uncle from where he was sat in his playpen clapped happily and reached out his arms through the little bars. "Not now Sammy. Danny? What's the matter?"

A damn seemed to break within Danny all of a sudden and the tears began to fall down his cheeks, loud sobs breaking Flack's heart. The smaller man didn't say anything amidst his tears so Flack couldn't help him in any way other than to gather Danny into his arms and rock him back and forth, fingers running through his hair.

"Danny what is it? Your upsetting Sammy, you're upsetting me," Flack said quietly in Danny's ear. "What is it?"

"He knows," Danny sobbed quietly into Flack's chest.

"Who knows what?" Flack asked patiently.

"Mac knows."

"Mac knows what Danny?" Flack asked worriedly.

"Everything!" Danny pulled away from Flack all of a sudden, his voice rising as he jumped up and began to pace around the room, flinging his arms out as he spoke quickly and loudly, "He knows about Sonny! He knows about the tattoos! He knows about Tanglewood! He knows about my past!" Flack jumped up and grabbed Danny's elbows, stopping his pacing and holding his arms still.

"Calm down Danny and tell me all that again but slowly and wit ha little bit more detail," Flack ordered gently, his thumbs stroking the insides of Danny's elbows in a soothing manner.

"Mac's case, all the Tanglewood stuff…my older brother is a Tanglewood boy. He's been in it since we were kids. When I was younger they tried to recruit me, almost succeeded…" Danny took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Almost Danny, that's the important word there. Almost."

"But it still happened and I was so temped, so close to becoming one of them. They beat a boy's head in because he wanted to be one of them and made a mistake. I could have been like that!" Danny was shaking in Flack's grip.

"But you're not Danny, you're not…"

"But Mac knows I could have been! I had their tattoo you know, had it removed when I started at the academy. He-He won't look at me the same way ever again. He-He won't trust me ever again. Flack…he might not love me anymore…"

"Stop talking nonsense Danny. Of course Mac still loves you," Flack interrupted loudly, "I know Mac. He will always love you Danny no matter what secrets you might have. Don't you think he has secrets too? Danny the man was a marine, he probably has more secrets than you and I combined."

"But…"

"You need to talk to Mac Danny, sit down and really talk with him about all this. Tell him everything before someone else tells him," Flack continued calmly, "He won't leave you because of your past Danny, just talk to him."

"I can't. Not tonight." Danny's tears had returned and he suddenly felt completely exhausted. Flack guided his friend back to the chair. "Tomorrow, I can't do this tonight, I can't talk about...about **it** tonight. Please Flack, can I stay here tonight? Please?"

"Ok, but you call him. Tell him where you are, tell him why you're here and promise to talk to him tomorrow," Flack ordered. Danny nodded slowly and pulled out his cell phone. Flack picked up his uneaten dinner and took it into the kitchen, dropping it into the bin, as he knew he'd never eat it now. He wasn't that hungry any way. Waiting at the door to the lounge the listened to Danny on the phone with Mac,

"Hiya Mac…Yeah I know…Well, I'm at Flacks…I'm gonna stay here tonight…I know we need to talk but…Mac I c-can't…No I'm not leaving you! I'd never leave you! I just…thought you'd need a night alone to think…Well to think about the stuff with your case…Tanglewood…I-I was in the observation room Mac, I know what Sonny said…Yeah…S-So I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk about…well we'll talk about everything…Yeah…Love you too…Bye. Oh and Mac? Sweet dreams."

Flack walked into as Danny hung up, his hands shaking terribly. Without saying a word he hugged his friend tightly once more, pressing a little kiss to his hair like he did his son when he tried to calm him. Thinking of his son he glanced over to the playpen and found wide blue eyes staring though the bars worriedly. He let go of Danny, pushing him down to sit comfortably on the sofa and picked his son up, kissing the top of his head too.

"Let's help Uncle Danny cheer up Sammy," Flack said to his son, putting the little boy down in Danny's lap and sitting beside his friend, "See look Danny, Sammy knows it's going to be alright."

A/N There we go, a long awaited update. Let me know what you think and what you want to happen.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI; NY or NCIS.

A/N - This is a crossover between the two series. With NCIS it begins a year after Tony joins Gibbs' team, no Kate or McGee yet. With CSI it begins a year before Season One.

A/N 2 - In my world, the one where MPREG is possible gay and lesbian marriages are also legal (as they should be everywhere in the world we live in).

Warnings - Slash (lots of), multiple pairings and MPREG.

One Night Stand

A/N Set just after 'The Fall' for CSI:NY and…well you'll see where it is for NCIS.

Chapter Four.

"I'm sorry Don, that must have been so hard for you today. I know how you felt about him, you always said he was like a second father to you."

"You sound tired Tony, is something wrong with you?"

"We've been having…trouble with a terrorist."

"Not the one who infiltrated NCIS a while back?"

"Yeah that's the one. He turned up again like a bad penny."

"I thought you wanted him to turn up again."

"We did…just not like this. He was part of that terrorist group that tried to take down the President Helicopter today."

"The thing on the news?"

"Yeah. But he also took Kate hostage."

"Man, you're day was worse than mine. I'm sorry I prattled on about…"

"Don't be sorry. Everything's worked out alright in the end…well mostly alright…ok some things turned out alright…"

"I dread to ask…"

"The terrorist got away, well we had to let him get away…"

"Why?"

"Politics."

"Not my favourite subject."

"Mine neither. So lets talk about something much nicer. Sammy. How was his birthday party? Did you get the presents I sent?"

"Yes we did and you should not have spent so much money Tony!"

"Wasn't my money! Trust fund."

"Doesn't matter…although he does love everything you got him."

"Knew he would. I am sorry I couldn't make the party though. I didn't want to ask for time off in the current circumstances…"

"Understood completely Tony. Oh there's Sammy, I'd better go see what's upset my little man. I'll call you soon."

"You do that. Bye Don."

"Bye Tony."

*****

"Sandy? My names Kate," Kate said softly, crouching down before the little girl weeping quietly into her arms as she hugged her knees tightly. It pulled at Tony's heart, Sammy's face flashing before his eyes, how could anyone treat a child like this?

"And I'm Tony," he said as softly as he could, "We're NCIS Agents. That stands for…" Her tear filled voice interrupted him,

"I know what it stands for. They spoke at my school."

"Well then you know we're here to help you," Kate said with a smile that the little girl couldn't see, "Your daddy sent us."

"We know what happened to you and your mum but you're safe now, ok?" Tony said as softly as he could manage, his voice falling automatically into the same tone he used when speaking to little Sammy.

"I heard him," Sandy choked out.

"Heard who honey?" Kate asked.

"He didn't know it, but I heard him," Sandy explained in her frightened little voice, "He told my mum…he…he…he's going to make my dad suffer." The uncontrollable tears started then and Kate automatically reached out to pull Sandy into her arms for comfort. Sandy practically threw herself into the female agents arms, sobbing into the kind-hearted woman's shoulder.

"I'll go pull the car up to the entrance," Tony said as he stepped away to do just that. Kate nodded at him as she stood, grunting a little, unused to Sandy's weight. But she carried her through the train station easily, talking to the little girl and keeping her calm, easing her fears and promising that they were going to help her mummy.

They got back to the office and Ducky took the poor little girl away to treat the nasty rope burns marring her thin wrists. While he was doing this, being the good and cheerful doctor that he was Tony and Kate reported to Gibbs what had happened at the station when the collected the girl and what they had managed to figure out…or were in the process of figuring out.

"It took him 45 minutes to drop her off," Tony said confidently, "You figure 22 minutes out, same back. That leaves a 15 mile radius where he could be located."

"Hundreds of square miles and what?" Kate asked, checking her watch, "We have two hours left." She was not handling this as well as she could have been, the little girls tears had got to her. But if Tony was honest they had gotten to him as well but he of course couldn't show it, he had to the be the confident, lovable, loud mouth that everyone was used to seeing.

"We also pulled tapes from the train station. Might catch a shot of him dropping the kid off," he said, watching as Gibbs took a large gulp from his steaming cup of coffee. Just watching him made him want a chilled soda…or an ice lolly.

"Gibbs, it's like a hundred degrees in here. How can you drink that stuff?" Of course Kate couldn't just wonder in silence, she had to ask him out right. She'd learn eventually, Tony was sure of that.

"It keeps me cool," was their Boss' simple answer before he turned to greet Ducky who had obviously finished treating whatever wounds he'd found on the frightened girl, "How's she doin' Duck?"

"Remarkably well, considering the circumstances," Ducky answered.

"What does she remember?" Gibbs asked.

"Unfortunately everything" Ducky answered.

"Except for where she was," Tony couldn't stop himself from pointing out. But it was true, she hadn't been able to tell them anything about where she had been held when he and Kate had talked to her in the car on the war to the office.

"Maybe you haven't asked the right questions," Ducky suggested.

"Well she's eight and blind Ducky," the loudmouth DiNozzo mask was in full control now it seemed, "I mean, it's not a great help in a situation like…" Ducky silenced him by simply raising his finger in front of his face.

"Sandy?" his voice was little more than a whisper, "Are you thirsty?"

"A little bit," replied the little girl…sat on the other side of the office. Tony's mouth dropped open in shock. How could she have heard that? Kate was similarly surprised. "Can I have some water?"

"Of course Sandy, I'll just go and get some for you," Ducky smiled a little smugly at the team as his point was made and understood. It didn't matter that she couldn't see, her other senses, especially her hearing apparently, could answer any questions that they had, "Over to you, Jethro."

"Hey Sandy," Gibbs said gently as he walked over to the little girl, "Think you can answer some more questions for me now?"

"Ok, Agent Gibbs," Sandy answered softly. Instead of leading her around the room Gibbs simply picked her up, carrying her with a practised ease that had Tony and Kate frowning slightly as they tried to act like they were watching. Gibbs was a natural with the little girl and that was just…weird.

As Tony settled down into his chair, propping his feet up on McGee's desk and pretending to read a file he found himself wondering if Don was doing the right thing keeping Gibbs' son from him. He seemed to like children more than he liked most adults; he was better with children than he was most adults…

"Sandy, this is really important. Can you tell us anything about the car you were driven in?" Gibbs asked, just as Ducky returned holding a glass of cool looking water and he joined Kate and Gibbs standing front of the girl sat on the desk.

"Well, it was a van and there were no windows in back," Sandy answered.

"How could you tell?" Kate asked.

"Because I couldn't feel the sun on my face," Sandy explained.

"What about the place he was keeping you an your mum? Anything unusual about it?" Gibbs asked gently.

"I don't know," the poor little girl let out a sob as tears built up rapidly in her big eyes, "I was real scared. And I could hear him talking to my mum, and she was crying." And so was Sandy by now. Gibbs looked like he wanted to comfort her but his phone rang and he was forced to step aside and let Kate look after the poor girl as he answered the call softly. "And he kept on pulling my hair."

"It's ok Sandy, just tell us what you remember," Kate said reassuringly as the little girl demonstrated what she meant, pulling on one of her own braids. Gibbs, done with the call which by the sounds of it was from Abby, hung up and returned to face Sandy, saying softly,

"Sandy, I want you to stay here with Doctor Mallard. We have to check…"

"I heard," Sandy interrupted him before he could get any further, "You can see my mum on your computer now. I hear lots of things other kids can't," she explained softly, "Can I help you?"

"Sure," Gibbs said softly, reaching out and stroking the little girls smooth cheek with an odd look on his face, "But we need to set everything out first. Till then you need to stay up here with Ducky, ok?"

"Ok, Agent Gibbs," Sandy agreed.

"Oh and you want to eat that Hershey bar before DiNozzo steals it," Gibbs said with a smile, ruffling her hair and making her giggle as Tony protested loudly. "Ducky, she's all yours. Kate, DiNozzo, Abby needs us in autopsy."

"Autopsy?" both of them asked, startled.

"Autopsy. Now."

"Yes Boss."

*****

Working at his computer with what little they had to go on Tony barely contained the urge to literally jump for joy when he got a match on the fingerprint search he'd set going. Yes, he - Tony DiNozzo - only one notch up on the computer skills list from Gibbs had managed to figure out how to get a fingerprint onto the computer and then set the search going…and he'd got a match!

"I have to tell Gibbs," he gasped suddenly, grabbing the information he'd just sent to the printer once the pages were shot out filled with data and then ran up the stairs towards MTAC where he knew his Boss was talking to Watson again, trying to get him to stall for time…only to run back down and grab the evidence bag by the mouse for his computer. Getting access to the secret top-clearance-only room took too long, or it felt like it took too long and he literally ran inside when the door opened. "Good news boss! I found a shot of our bad guy's vehicle of the train station tapes. The little girl was right, it's a white van, with no windows," he reported the bit of news he'd figured out a little while ago, building up to the good news. What? He had to make a good impression, make Gibbs sweat a little, get annoyed a little…

"Did you run the plates?" Gibbs didn't ask, he demanded.

"It came back stolen," Tony answered.

"And this helps me because? DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, definitely annoyed.

"I also ID'd our dirtbag. I pulled his prints from Sandy's hair…thingies," he shook the evidence bag, trailing off slightly embarrassed as he forgot what the things inside it were actually called.

"Barrettes," Gibbs snapped.

"Right," Tony resisted the urge to ask how his big tough marine Boss knew that. He walked along Gibbs s his Boss walked out of MTAC, reporting his findings as he went, "He's a former Petty Officer. Names Kyle Grayson. Did six years in Leavenworth for embezzling government funds. And Captain Watson was responsible for putting him there."

"Good job," Gibbs smiled at him.

They walked together down to autopsy, the only place cold enough for Abby and McGee's monster computer…thing. When they walked in Sandy was identifying sounds on the recorded tracks that no one else had been able to hear. Kate rushed over to them, grinning broadly and looking thoroughly impressed.

"Gibbs, she's incredible. You've got to see her," the female agent breathed.

"I want her listening to the live feed," Gibbs interrupted firmly.

"Gibbs, she's bee traumatized enough," Kate protested before Tony could. "Yeah? How about growing up without a mother, Kate?" Gibbs asked cuttingly, trying to be quiet even thought Tony had already noticed Sandy listening in so it was no doubt that Gibbs had noticed before he did. "Hey Sandy," he said, walking over to stand behind the small girl, stroking her hair softly in an incredibly…fatherly gesture. "I need you to…"

"Listen to the live feed. I wanna help my mum agent Gibbs. I can take it." the little girl said bravely. Gibbs nodded to McGee who started tapping away on his keyboard at his usually fast speed.

"Here," Gibbs said, pulling something out of his pocket and pressing something into her hand. Looking closer Tony saw it was one of the NCIS lapel pins.

"What's this?" Sandy asked in confusion.

"Your very own NCIS badge. You ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

"McGee. Bring the live feed up on the speakers. Sandy, we need to know anything you van tell us about where he is keeping your mum," Gibbs ordered and the live feed began to play along with the picture on screen which only the adults could see. They all held their breaths as Sandy listened for a few moments in silence. The slap was unexpected and they all jumped, Sandy especially so.

"Go in the area of A7. I mean, 4,000 hertz," the little girl ordered. Abby obeyed and an unidentifiable noise was heard, "Bring it two keys down. I mean 3,800." The new sound was easier to identify.

"Sounds like a train," Tony pointed out.

"It's getting closer. It's passing right…now!" Sandy told them all.

"1706. What times the next train scheduled to arrive at Lorton?" Gibbs demanded as he checked his watch. Tony was already moving before he responded,

"I'm on it boss."

*****

"Hi. This is Don. I'm obviously not here at the moment so please leave your name and number after the beep and I'll get back to you."

**BEEP!**

"Do I really need to leave my name and number for you? You should know my voice by now, after all we've been friends for how long? Too long. You were thinking it! Anyway just wanted to call, say hi. Had a bit of a rough day. Case with a kid, little girl called Sandy. Don't stress, the kid is ok. Her dad got greedy, decided to kidnap his own wife and daughter, frame someone else and cash in on it. Bastard. Sorry, language. Anyway…well I just wanted to talk but obviously you're not there so…hope everything ok for you now. You need anything you know you can call me. But…well anyway I'll just-"

"DiNozzo! Personal calls on your own time!"

"Sorry Boss! Gotta go. Chat soon. Say hi to Sammy for me. Bye!"

A/N Ta Da! Wow, so many update! Can you tell I've been on holiday for a week. LOL. Suggestions are welcome although with this story I do have a basic plan. Ish.


End file.
